Harry Potter and the Second Wizard War
by O.T.A.K.O.N
Summary: This is an unofficial sequel to the Order of the Phoenix. Harry's sixth year is full of surprises, and the unspoken part of Sibyll Trelawney's prophecy is just one of them. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all of its characters. If I mention a character that is new to the story, however, they belong to me.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
THE GREAT PROPHECY  
  
Divination. . . . A worthless subject in my opinion. . . .  
  
An old man with a weathered face and a long, silver beard tapped his spider- like fingers together, peering through his half-moon spectacles. He was waiting patiently in a dank, dimly lit bar, the Hog's Head, for the descendant of a very famous seer.  
  
Nevertheless, thought Albus Dumbledore, there is no doubt that this meeting should prove a slight bit interesting.  
  
A skinny-necked woman walked into the bar; she wore glasses that seemed to magnify her eyes a hundredfold. She glanced around her warily and, finding what she was looking for, approached the table at which Dumbledore had taken refuge.  
  
Dumbledore flicked his wand and a leather cushioned chair appeared out of thin air across the table. 'By all means, sit.  
  
'Sibyll Trelwaney, I presume?' Albus said, calmly, eyeing the woman in front of him with great interest.  
  
'That is quite correct,' the woman, known as Sibyll, crooned, trying her hardest not to appear intimidated.  
  
'You have come to apply as the Divination teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Dumbledore flicked his wand again and a folder of perfectly organized papers appeared in front of him. He picked up the folder and thumbed through it, pulling out a yellow parchment that Trelawney realized as her resume.  
  
'How many years of experience do you have as a seer?' Albus asked, still looking at the yellow parchment.  
  
'Er. . . .7 years now,' Sibyll replied.  
  
Albus looked up and, smiling calmly, said, 'Before I can hire you as a professor at Hogwarts, you are required to tell my fortune.' A flash of horror swept through her eyes, but Trelawney kept her cool and nodded. ' Your teacup, if I may?' She grasped Dumbledore's teacup with her fingers and placed it in front of her, making hand motions and muttering nonsense over it. Her eyes were closed, but every now and then she glanced up to see if Dumbledore was watching, and quickly looked back down.  
  
After a few minutes, she gasped and cleared her throat. Her eyes followed Dumbledore's solemnly as she said, 'You will die a short death after a long period of extreme pain.'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said, 'Yes, I get that a lot now that I'm crossing into old age.'  
  
He turned to leave, but hearing no words of protest, he turned to see Sibyll in a trance, her eyes staring at the ceiling.  
  
'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. . . . BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . . .'  
  
Albus gazed in awe at the seer's words and knew that this, indeed, was a true prophecy.  
  
'ANOTHER WILL BE BORN AT THE SAME TIME, AND WILL. . . .'  
  
'Stupefy!' Albus cried, thrusting his wand at Sibyll. A jet of red light flew at the seer and hit her square in the chest. 'Where are you, Wormtail?'  
  
A man ran across the room, straight for the door, but Albus saw him first, thrusting his wand toward the fleeing man. 'Petrificus Totalus!!'  
  
A jet of green light flew from Dumbledore's wand, but in an instant, the man transformed into a rat and scurried away through a hole in the wall. Dumbledore sighed heavily and pointed his want at Trelawney. 'Enervate.'  
  
Sibyll awoke with a start and glanced around. 'What's going on?'  
  
Dumbledore gave a reassuring smile. 'You fainted at the sight of a beetle in your tea. But I am happy to say that you are hired for the Divination job.'  
  
Sibyll looked shocked for a moment, but her gaping mouth quickly formed into a smile.  
  
'See you on Monday, then,' Dumbledore said, walking out of the bar as people glanced at him. Now, 16 years later, an even more weathered Dumbledore place a silvery substance back into the Pensieve, with a single thought on his mind. There were two Boys Who Lived. . . . 


End file.
